criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of Specters
Order of Specters 'is a secret criminal organization in Criminal Case Venusville, appearing as a central figure in the season. Events of Criminal Case Learn the Ropes Avery Miller informed the team about dissapearing students. She said that a lot of University students are missing last few days and nobody can find them. Team searched the science lab and found Shweta Noorani's papers about student,which per tech expert Ben Hathaway are names of students that are missing and every students was teached by Shweta and Brooke Long .Brooke claimed that it's just a coincidence and that she didn't do anything wrong. A Conspiracy of Silence Conspiracy theorist Shane Adams informed the team that Order of Specters are back and that they could be behind these dissapearences. After searching the campus,team found locked purple box filled with papers. After Gabriel and Kate analyzed them, it was confirmed that cult is back and that they have their plan called ''Operation Tsunami but nothing else about that plan is known.Except that, codenames for two members are also written. Codenames are Demos and Stella. Team informed Shane about this who said that he will try to dig deeper into this cult and he will try to find out who Demos and Stella are. Neck Pain It was discovered that member of Order of Specters Skylar Sage commited the murder so that she could stay in the organization. Demos ordered Kylie Choi's murder for unknown reasons. Skylar got 40 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Bhakta asked player and Amber to talk with Skylar into giving them more informations for a reduced sentence. When team told Skylar about this, Skylar said that they need to search dean's office for more clues. When team searched dean's office, they found a purple laptop. After Ben analyzed it, he said that laptop belongs to Order of Specters and it had a lot of folders. Most of them were about older members, but one of them is about German exchange student who is, unlike others, still active and alive. Name of that student is still unknown, but Ben promised that he will try everything to figure out who that is. Slow and Painful After arresting another member Jason Stone for the murder of iPear CEO Eoin Cafferey, Avery Miller, Bruno's girlfriend, said that she found a new lead for their investigation. She overheard some students saying that Operation Tsunami has something to do with family doctor named Hanis Mura, since he was always mentioning it. Since Mr.Mura was not there, team decided to search the classroom again because he has access to it, along with Brooke. There team found recording of him where he said that he feels unsafe because they hear everything and see everything so he moved to Historical Town. He then mumbled random words before ending the recording. Other Appearances Arms of Lucius The team, after learning that beat cop Amy Davis was in trouble, found Kate's sister, socialite Dawn Bennett, dead near the cave where, upon further inspection, was a secret lab without '''Lucius, who they had been looking for. During the investigation, it was slowly revealed that Dawn was killed on orders of the organization. It was proven further upon arresting zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw for the murder, who cried that he wasn't in control of his body. After looking into it more, the team discovered that Anthony had been brainwashed into killer her by Rozetta Pierre, prompting the team to start the witch hunt for the senior agent in Summerhall City as well as to discover the identity of a serial killer going under the name of the Yellow Raincoat Killer. Bleeding Yellow After discovering that poet Ryan Valentine was a senior agent of OoS and the serial killer's next target, they wanted to confront him. Unfortunately, officer Davis came in the station to say that he had already been killed in the sewers! There, they found him with a gold rosary in his heart, proving that the Yellow Raincoat Killer had gotten to him before them. After discovering evidences, motives and more about our killer, the team was able to arrest entertainer Tiana Flanagan for the murders of multiples peoples under her alias of Yellow Raincoat Killer. She admitted to them and said that Demos told her she would be promoted if she could creates a distraction for him to be able to prepare something that would change the city forever. She refused to say who the male leader was or what the plans were, causing the team to have to look deeper into the organization. Avenue of Escape To the team's horror, their ally's, former OoS agent Anya Ivanova, van exploded, they went there to find her dead body as well as Diana Benner injured. During the investigation, it became obvious that whoever killed her wanted to stop the agent from destroying Morognium. After finding enough evidences, the duo of Bruno Filipovich. and the player were able to arrest restaurant chef Kemal Kumar for the murder. Upon admitting, he explained that he wanted to join the organization more than anything else. To do so, he contacted Demos who, to be accepted, told him he had to take the Morognium back and take care of the traitor that was Anya Ivanova. He then shown them a bottle of light blue liquid and pulled out a gun, telling they couldn't stop him before he ran away by jumping through the window. A couple minutes after Chief Bhakta told every officers to search the forest to find the murderer, Amber called to say she had found a body on the city viewpoint. Brink of Disaster Lost in Dark Act of Disloyalty = Leaders AMillerIVC47.png|Stella Leader|link=Stella RPierreIVC19.png|Urania Leader|link=Urania ABlackpawIVC11.png|Demos Leader|link=Demos Co-leader RLiottaIVC9.png|Caligo Co-Leader|link=Caligo Senior Agents JStoneIVC3.png|Jason Stone Senior Agent|link=Jason Stone HMuraIVC7.png|Hanis Mura Senior Agent|link=Hanis Mura RValentineIVC22.png|Ryan Valentine Senior Agent|link=Ryan Valentine LRowbottomIVC23.png|Luna Rowbottom Senior Agent|link=Ryan Valentine EDaversIVC34.png|Elias Davers Senior Agent|link=Elias Davers CMercierVictim.png|Celine Mercier Senior Agent|link=Celine Mercier CLongIVC13.png|Celine Long Senior Agent|link=Celine Long 8.Gabriel Herrera.png|Gabriel Herrera Senior Agent|link=Gabriel Herrera Agents Known Agents SSageIVC4.png|Skylar Sage Agent|link=Skylar Sage RMullerVictim.png|Rylee Muller Agent|link=Rylee Muller MWestvilleVictim.png|Mitchell Westville Agent|link=Mitchell Westville JPowellIVC8.png|Jamie Powell Agent (formerly)|link=Jamie Powell CCamperIVC13.png|Christy Camper Agent|link=Christy Camper BCamperVictim.png|Bruno Camper Agent|link=Bruno Camper RRedwaterIVC16.png|Roy Redwater Agent|link=Roy Redwater ESodersIVC19.png|Ethan Soders Agent (formerly)|link=Ethan Soders FCooperVictim.png|Faris Cooper Agent (formery)|link=Faris Cooper ESanchezVictim.png|Eva Sanchez Agent|link=Eva Sanchez TFlanaganIVC20.png|Tiana Flanagan Agent|link=Tiana Flanagan AIvanovaIVC17.png|Anya Ivanova Agent (formerly)|link=Anya Ivanova JCBirkVictim.png|John C. Birk Agent (formerly)|link=John C. Birk DBlackIVC28.png|Doris Black Agent|link=Doris Black OMartinsVictim.png|Owen Martins Agent|link=Owen Martins DHolidayIVC35.png|Doris Holiday Agent|link=Doris Holiday TTannerVictim.png|Timothy Tanner Agent (formerly)|link=Timothy Tanner HLiuIVC39.png|Dr Henry Liu Agent|link=Dr Henry Liu CWinchesterIVC37.png|Charlie Winchester Agent (formerly)|link=Charlie Winchester PLerouxIVC52.png|Pearl Leroux Agent|link=Pearl Leroux JTavinIVC43.png|Jon Tavin Agent|link=Jon Tavin PSawyerIVC20.png|Patrick Sawyer Agent|link=Patrick Sawyer Murders Commited * Kylie Choi - Killed by Skylar Sage (ordered by Demos) for unknown reasons. * Eoin Cafferey - Killed by Jason Stone for full domination over iPear (ordered by Demos). * Astro Hawtee - Killed by Mike Carter (ordered by Hanis Mura) for unknown reasons. * Hanis Mura - Killed by Jamie Powell after Demos and Stella refused to let her handle cloning experiments. * Xander Lunn - Killed by Roy Redwater after Xander tried to find and capture real Lucius. * Lola Dickinson - Rozetta Pierre blackmailed Mia Williams into killing her to make people believe that Lucius is real and that it commited the murder. * Dawn Bennett - Rozetta Pierre brainwashed Anthony Blackpaw into killing her for unknown reasons. * Faris Cooper - Killed by Ethan Soders after Faris blackmailed Demos and Stella for money. * Multiple senior agents (including Ryan Valentine) - Killed by Tiana Flanagan to distract the police from Demos's plan. * Anya Ivanova - Killed by Kemal Kumar (ordered by Demos) since she was planning to destroy Morognium. * Kemal Kumar - Killed by Anthony Blackpaw (Demos himself) since Kemal knew Demos's identity. * Owen Martins - Killed by Reggie Liotta (Caligo) after Owen revealed some informations to OoS enemy. * Ben Hathaway - Accidently killed by Doris Holiday after he overheard her talking on the phone with senior agents. * Josip Filipovich - Tortured to death by Reggie Liotta before Josip revealed informations about the secret lab. * Savannah Blake - Killed by Avery Miller (Stella herself) to get access to Plutonium. * Glenn Morowitz - Killed by Jon Tavin to help Avery get inside of the V.A.S.A. district. * Anthony Blackpaw - Killed by Gabriel Herrera for Urania. * Willie Redfern - Killed by Patrick Sawyer to steal Morognium from him.